


Tom, Martin, Ben

by MarnieSoane



Series: Tom, Martin, Ben [1]
Category: Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), hiddlestoners
Genre: Angry Benedict Cumberbatch, Angry Tom Hiddleston, Drunken Fights (almost), F/M, Finishing soon, I hope love wins out., Love Triangles, Multi, Oh BEN What Are You Doing, Oh Tom What Are You Doing, Unrequited Love, alternate endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarnieSoane/pseuds/MarnieSoane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out turns (relatively) dark, when you get in trouble, and help comes. The tale continues with lies and betrayal... Can they all work things out in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble's Start

As we sat at the bar, Amanda and I looked out across the dance floor, easily spotting her Martin, and Tom and Benedict.  
Martin was the one who looked the most comfortable there - he gently bopped along to the music, not looking that our of place.  
“Graceful,” Amanda giggled.  
“Totally.” I grinned.  
Ben looked slightly more odd than Martin, his long limbs flapping about a bit as if he had not much control. However, it was weirdly hypnotising.  
Tom, being the tallest over his 5’8” and 6’ (’and a half!’ he kept reminding us) friends, you would expect him to be the worst dancer out of them, but that was the complete opposite. He was strangely graceful, with slightly erratic movements, touching his ankle in front, then behind his legs.  
‘Hot,’ I thought.  
“Want another drink?” Amanda asked.  
“Nah, I’m okay. I think one of us has got to be cognitive.” I giggled slightly.  
“Okay. You know the address?”  
“Yeah. I’ve got it on paper. I’ll hand it to the cabbie.”  
I was relieved at this - I had no idea what the Freeman’s address was, so the piece of paper made me feel better.  
“Okay! I’ve had enough now!” Ben’s voice shouted over the music in the club - Ed Sheeran’s ‘Sing’ - and started to walk over us.  
“You okay?” I asked, trying not to smile.  
“I’m fabulous!”  
“Not drunk at all, then Ben?” Amanda said, looking at me, also trying not to laugh at how plastered he actually was.  
“No, no, no. No, no. No. Definitely not.” He was slurring his words a bit.  
Martin and Tom were now deciding that they had enough dancing for one night, and sauntered over, Tom’s arm round Martin’s shoulder, semi-steadying himself.  
“Sure sounds like it, big man.” Tom teased with a lop-sided grin.  
“Hey.” Ben replied, mock anger flashing briefly in his face.  
Martin hadn’t said anything, he just kept grinning silently in a world of his own.  
“Okay, let’s get you all home.” Amanda declared, taking her husband by the arm and leading him outside. I grabbed the arms of the other two, who had, very obviously, had too much to drink.  
Once outside, Amanda was standing, leaning Martin against the wall, so I moved Tom and Ben next to them, so that I could stand at the curb to hail a cab.  
The next moment was one I would never forget, for many reasons.  
I was stood on the curb, on tip-toes as I’m only 5’4”, and in a bid to make myself more noticeable. I was looking up and down the road to see if there was one coming, when I felt a presence behind me. I ignored it, there was a presence behind me. I ignored it - there was a few people milling about behind me, so it made sense.  
Suddenly, I felt this person touch my butt, saying “Ain’t you pretty, eh?” I turned around in surprise, and to push him away, but I couldn’t - I was way too weak, even to make some difference.  
Next thing I knew was Ben, with Tom close behind, striding across the pavement, eyes fixed on the guy.  
When I realise what was going on, they were close enough for me to see the anger in their eyes.  
Tom peeled me off him, and pulled me into a hug, his arms wrapping around me, partly shielding me from what was about to happen. I peeked over his arm, to see Ben holding the guy by his lapels, half-forcing him off the ground.  
“What the hell were you doing?” I heard Ben say, anger clear in his voice. “You should’ve left her the fuck alone, prick.”  
He pushed him over, and I had seen enough street fights to know what was coming next.  
“Ben!” I ducked under Tom’s arm to wards the brawl, determined to stop it before I went too far. I felt Tom’s had on my arm, his long fingers trying to restrain me, but I shrugged out of it.  
“Ben, please. Stop.” I reached him, and put my hands on his arms. I looked into his eyes, which swirled with anger. “Please. Come on.”  
I grabbed one of his hands and collected Tom on the way through to Amanda. I then became aware of the crowd around the commotion.  
‘Bugger. This’ll be everywhere by tomorrow afternoon.’ I thought. It was true - thousands of Cumberbitches and Hiddlestoners would retweet and share footage and photos of this. I would be pretty much mobbed. Thank God I’d pulled them out then…  
“But -”  
“No buts. You would’ve gone much further with that, I know.”  
I motioned for Amanda to pull her man off the wall to follow us round the next street. She had a worried expression, but nodded and followed closely.  
I heard faint words like “That was fucking Cumberbatch! I swear!” from miles back, as I turned the corner. I let go of the boys when we were far enough away not to hear them anymore, and dragged my hands over my face, clearing the light sheen I had acquired.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, thanks.”  
“You sure?”  
“I’m fine, thank you, Benedict.” He hated me by his full name - it was always Ben or Benny.  
“Tom saw it first.” He said, suddenly quiet.  
“Thanks, Tom.”  
“No problem.”  
Amanda leant Martin into Tom, who supported him, being less drunk than the others. She came over to me and hugged me, sensing that was the best thing to do. I hugged tightly back.  
“I’m sorry.” Ben said quietly.  
“For what?”  
“I’ve upset you.”  
“No, no. You did the best thing.”  
Amanda let me go, so I could go over to the 6 foot numpty.  
“Come here.”  
I pulled him into a hug, so he knew it was okay.  
“Hey, is this the I-Almost-Beat-Someone-Up-So-I’m-Sad club? If it is, then I don’t really want to be here.” said Irish lilting tones of Andrew Scott  
“Heya, Andrew.” everyone greeted him.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Don’t you know? Ben almost beat someone up!” was the first thing Martin had said for ages.  
“On account of me, can I just add?” I said, wanting it to seem like my fault. I pulled away from Ben slowly, so I could face Andrew.  
“What happened?”  
“I was waiting for a cab to hail then -”  
“Then some FREAK decided to have a go.” Ben was slightly miffed that I had stopped him from beating the shit our of that guy.  
“Ben, just calm down, please.” I said, pleading to him.  
He huffed.  
“Oh. So tell me the whole story tomorrow, yeah?” He said to me.  
“Sure.” I said with a small smile.  
He turned on his heel and left.  
Amanda trotted to the curb quickly. She had just spotted and incoming cab.  
‘Wow. She doesn’t even seem a bit tipsy.’ I wondered how she kept such a level head with her husband drunk. I had such admiration for her.  
I helped Tom and Ben into the cab after Amanda had got in first with Martin. They sat sitting backwards, leaving me sandwiched between the guys.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glad to know if people like this so far. I'm going to try and add a new chapter every 4-6 days or so. Thanks for sticking around.

I handed the driver the paper, which he read and started off. I was glad that he didn’t talk - the peace was nice after the commotion. The tall angels were tired, and they both settled their heads on my shoulders, Ben on my left, and Tom on my left. I sighed gently, looking over to see Martin’s head resting on Amanda’s as she leant on his shoulder.  
I was so jealous of how all four of them slipped off so easily - drink I supposed - and I stayed awake for the whole journey.  
It was about 2 am when we got home, and there was no way I could’ve carried any of the guys. Amanda woke up, moving slowly so she didn’t disturb her partner, and realising that they had arrived. I was still contemplating how I would get out of this situation. She noticed this and gently roused Martin. He was about to talk, when she motioned for him to keep quiet. He saw me and the predicament, and smiled slightly and knowingly.  
“We have to wake up at least one of them up… but who?” I whispered.  
“Ben’s a pain in the arse when he’s just woken up, but Tom’s weaker.” Martin had cottoned onto my idea to wake one up to carry the other.  
“Bugger.”  
“Indeed.”  
“Who to wake up first then? Or at the same time?” Amanda mused.  
“I get Ben, you get Tom?”  
“Sure.”  
“Ben? Come on, we’re home.” I ruffled his hair slightly in a bid to make him wake up faster.  
“Tom. Tom, darling. Wake up.”  
Martin got out to set up the house for us, pulling out the sofa bed for Tom and Ben, and making a hot water bottle for me, as he knew I got cold quickly. This had all been arranged before, and I had chosen to sleep on their normal sofa in the sitting room, as I was short enough to lie comfortably on it without my feet hanging off, as the boy’s feet would be. Tom and Ben had been fine with sharing a bed - they were good enough friends to not mind.  
“Get off. Let me sleep…”   
“I can’t do that, sorry darlin’. We’re home.”  
Ben tried to swat me off gently. Amanda was having more luck, Tom stretching carefully, not wanting to hit anyone.  
“Is Ben waking up?”  
“Nope.” I said, defeated.  
“Here, let me. You might want to get out for this. And cover your ears.”  
Amanda and I jumped out quickly.  
“BEN! WAKE UP YOU TWAT!”  
“Bloody hell, Tom!”  
The cabbie looked slightly uncomfortable, so I settled the bill with him, and gave him a little extra for the annoyance we had caused.  
“Sorry.”  
“No problem, Miss.” He said curtly.  
“Look, you two had better get you, yeah?”  
“Yes, yes. Once my ears have come back.” Ben got out anyway with an annoyed expression. Tom followed with a grin on his face. He thanked the driver and shut the door. Ben walked up the steps to the front door wit ha frown on his face, very annoyed by his waking-up, courtesy of his friend.  
Tom, as ever the gentleman (even when drunk) motioned for me and Amanda to go in first.  
However, I did have to grab his arm to make sure he didn’t fall over.  
Martin had boiled the kettle, and he was making tea for everyone. He passed them round as we entered the sitting room, remembering the mug I has bought with me from home. I smiled gently, silently thanking him.  
It calmed Ben down considerably, which I appreciated a great deal. I made a mental note to talk to him tomorrow and assure him that I was okay.  
We sat in silence for a while until Amanda collected the mugs, and when Martin said, “Okay. I’m going to bed now.”  
“What now?”   
“Yes, Ben. Seeing as it is almost 3.”  
Ben grunted, starting to feel tired. He yawned. I, too, stifled one.  
“Come on, love. Let’s go.” Amanda grabbed Martin’s hand and led him out of the door after saying goodnight to us.  
Tom and Ben were still perched on the end of their makeshift accommodation, and began to talk quietly about something. I lay down, wanting to listen, but drifted off.  
That night, I had a dream. It wasn’t bad, but some aspects did disturb me. When I had told Ben about it, a long time after it happened, he was horrified. I told him that it was okay - it didn’t cause a lasting effect.  
We were still in the street outside the club, and the guy grabbed me again. Ben and Tom still came over and performed the same actions. However, there was one distinct difference - I didn’t slip out from Tom. I watched as Ben ripped the man’s throat out, blood going everywhere. I saw him tear into the flesh in my defence. I woke with a start when Dream-Ben looked at me with red, anger-filled eyes.  
I looked at the illuminated clock - 7.46 am.  
‘Great.’ I knew that I had better get up. I knew that I wouldn’t have been able to go to sleep anyway after that. I got up, still in my dress from last night. I looked at it to check that hadn’t ripped it, confirming that I hadn’t. Ben and Tom, at least, were still in their smartish half-tuxish clothes as well.  
Finding my bag in the hallway, listening to see if anyone else was awake. I changed into some jeans, a turquoise top and fresh underwear there in the hallway so I was more comfortable.  
I walked into the kitchen, which had a door to the sitting room. I opened the fridge quietly, fishing out orange juice and the margarine. I put the on the countertop and went hunting for a glass and bread. I poured some of the orange into the glass while the bread was in the toaster. I buttered it when it was ready, and sat on one of the stools in the kitchen and started to read the newspaper that was on the surface. I heard the hallway door open, and looked up to find Amanda there in a dressing gown.  
“Morning.”  
“Morning. Sorry. I kinda helped myself.”  
“Oh, that’s fine. You probably eat less than the gannets in the sitting room.” We both giggled. “They still asleep?”  
“Last I saw, yeah. They were rather… comfy.” I smiled.  
“Ahh. Kind of… snuggled?”   
“Yeah.“ We had another quick laugh.  
“What’s so funny?” A sleep-dishevelled Martin appeared in the doorway.  
“Just T and Ben.” She kissed him on the way past to the cupboards on the other side of the room. “They’ve gotten rather comfy in the living room.  
“Oh, they have, haven’t they?” He peeked in on them. He yawned.  
“I can make breakfast if you want’” I felt slightly guilty that I had gotten my meal before anyone else, especially my hosts.  
“No, no. It’s fine.” She bustled around the kitchen, finding supplies. “You had a rather taxing night last night.”  
“I’m more worried about Ben, though. He seemed really bothered.”  
“He’s protective over his friends, even more of you. You’re that bit younger. I suppose that’s why.”  
I hummed. It felt nice to know I was protected, especially by Benedict Cumberbatch, but I felt like I could also look after myself. I had to talk to him today, either way.


	3. Confession

I heard quiet talking from the sitting room, so I didn’t say anything.  
“Um… hello.”  
“Morning.”  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah. You?”  
“Yeah.”  
There was an awkward pause.  
“Think we should get up?”  
“Yeah.”  
There was a creak as they rose from the bed, ignoring the fact that they were both fully dressed still. I could see a mirror through the doorway that allowed me to see them stretch.  
They made their way toward the door, Tom entering first and kissing the top of my head before sitting down next to me, and swigging the rest of my drink. I rolled my eyes. I looked at my toast when Ben stopped in the doorway.  
“Morning.” They both said.  
“So it is.” Said Martin, his humour still working, even this early.  
We all chuckled a little. I looked up when Ben said my name.  
“Benedict.” I replied.  
“Can I have a word?” He asked quietly.  
“Sure. Excuse me.” I replied at the same volume, receiving nods from the others, walking through the doorway he had just vacated.  
He was sat on the sofa I had a nightmare barely hours ago.  
“Please sit.” He asked. I did so.  
“About last night -” I started.  
“No, please. Let me.” He cut in, which was unusual. “I wasn’t really thinking. I wasn’t really… in the right place. Sorry.” He looked into my eyes. His were filled with sorrow and apology.  
“I’m kinda glad you did. I was a bit scared, really. You saved me from the embarrassment of struggling and nothing happening, not to think of what might have happened after… There is nothing to forgive, Ben, okay?” I hugged him, letting him know that I meant it. I felt his hands wrap, and his fingers touch around my back. He gently rubbed, hoping that I wouldn’t cry, he told me later.  
“Thanks.” I felt him smile. “Can I just admit something?”  
“sure. Whatever you want, Little.”  
I frowned slightly. I didn’t like being called that, but I left it.  
“I was kinda scared of you last night too. It took every ounce of my bravery to ask you to stop last night. You just looked so angry.”  
“I was a bit out of it. Sorry.”  
“It just looked like Khan in the ‘You Should’ve Let Me Sleep’ scene. And it’s okay. I know that you were just trying to protect me. Thanks.”  
“No problem. And it was that scary?”  
“Well, I don’t think that Space Captain dude had to act…”  
He chuckled once. “No, me.”  
“I was nervous. I thought you would kill him.”  
“I would for you. You’re a true friend, Little.”  
“I know -” I was cut off by a rumble.  
“Apologies.”  
“Its okay. You haven’t had any breakfast yet, so no worries. Let’s go.”  
We got up, after out unexpectedly long hung, and he took my hand as we walked into the kitchen. There was no romantic aspect to it - he did it just to comfort me.  
It was silent apart from the humming from the kettle.  
“I took the last of your toast.” Tom admitted. “Sorry.”  
“It’s okay. I had enough of it anyway. Ben, hadn’t you better eat? I can tell you’re hungry.”  
“Oh, yes.” He sat in the seat where I had been.  
I went back into the living room and picked up my phone to check for messages.  
‘Oh, great. One from work.’  
Hey, sorry, but can you come in today? About 10.30 ish? Sam’s been taken ill. Thanks. Sally  
“Okay, I’ve got to get to work.”  
“I thought you only worked weekends?” Amanda said.  
“I do. Sam’s ill, so Sally’s got one less of the serving staff.”  
“Okay. Well, what time do you get back? 3ish.”  
“That’s kinda late. Do you get lunch?”  
“Nah, but I’ll be fine.”  
“We can go shopping after if you want.”  
“Sure. I need a new outfit.”  
“Cool. See you later.”  
“Yeah. Bye everyone!”  
“See ya.”  
I ran out the door, hoping to catch the next bus, and it came round the corner as I got to the bus stop. I thought about many things that ride, one being why Ben was so apologetic about it still. It was a mystery worthy of Sherlock.


	4. Work and Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update has taken so long! I've been trying to sort things out for school tomorrow. I'm going to upload 2/3 chapters today! Thanks for your patience!

I was worried about her. There wasn’t really much that I could do, really. I had apologised a lot after the ‘incident’, but she didn’t feel how much I really meant it.  
I worried about her a lot - she was a friend, of course I would. Also, she hadn’t really eaten that much that morning as she had to go to work. I just hoped that she would find something on the way, and feel better when she got there.  
‘Oh, Little. What is it about you?’  
“Um, Ben?”  
“Yes?” I snapped out of my reverie, answering Tom’s question.  
“You want some toast?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
“You okay?” He looked at me worriedly.  
“I’m fine. Just worrying about Little.”  
“She’s fine after last night. You saw how she was up at the right time and went out alright.”  
“Yeah, but still…”  
“We all worry about her, Ben. She’s only just starting out, like we were decades ago. She’s bound to make mistakes, as we did. Hopefully she’ll get the breaks we did - Thor and Sherlock - and get going.”  
I hummed. I knew his point and what he meant, but she’s only young, just out of drama school a few years ago. It’s a hard business. We had been lucky with what we’ve done. Maybe she won’t be…  
“She can make her way in the world, and we will provide support. She’s said to me that she doesn’t want our influence to get her parts. That was a kind of quote.”  
“I understand that.”  
What would I do when she came back? What could make this better? Or maybe anything I do will make it worse.  
‘I should really go and do something.’ I kept thinking. I couldn’t seem to get up and fulfil this desire to do something, anything, to keep my mind off of the pressing matter.  
When I looked up, I saw that Tom had gone, and I was on my own, staring at a cup of tea in my hands. Tom had probably pushed it into them when I wasn’t really paying attention. There was also a standing note - We’ve all gone out for a bit. Enjoy the house, make yourself at home. If you make a mess, please clean it up. Thanks. Amanda x  
I was alone in the house now, left alone with my thoughts - great. I really needed to be with someone, to stop something bad from happening, at least.  
I looked at the clock - I had sat here since 8, and it was now about 10.30. ‘How time flies when you’re lost in thought.’  
I got up and went into my business case, and pulled out my most recent script. I decided that it was worth learning lines while I waited.

 

“Salmon? Lasagne?” I asked my customers for the evening. It was hard work, but waitress work brought in the cash that helped pay for fees and getting around.  
When I had served them, I went back into the kitchen, and took a long drink of cool water from my cup on the side.  
“Ah, have you finished for the evening?  
“Yeah. What can I do?” I asked the Chef.  
“Can you help wash up?”  
I had come from washing up, so I really didn’t mind. On duty was my younger friend Frankie was on duty, so we got chatting while I loaded the dishwasher.  
“Heya, Frankie.”  
“Oh, hey! Thought you weren’t on roll tonight?”  
“Nah, I’m not. Sam’s been taken ill, so Sally asked me to come in.”  
“Ah. Hope you didn’t have anything good to do.”  
“Nope, or else I would’ve said no.” I thought about what I might have been doing - maybe helping Ben learn his lines for Hamlet. Oh, I wish I was Ophelia…  
“Good point.”  
“So how’ve things been?”  
“They’ve been okay. Mum’s getting better, so that’s good.”  
“Definitely! It’s good that you’ve been helping out more.”  
“Thanks. And you? How’s Tom?” Her eyes lit up. She always wanted to know how Tom was. She had a massive crush on him - who bloody didn’t?  
“He’s well, and I am too.”  
“You’re not…”  
“I’m not what?”  
“Going out with him?”  
I chuckled. “No. He’s single still. Gorgeous as ever, though. Don’t know why… And no, I’m not planning on a surprise wedding with him in which you are bridesmaid.” We smiled as I said he was still single.  
“Why don’t you?”  
“Me? Going out with Tom Hiddleston? I can so totally dream.” I scoffed. Before I met any of them, I would definitely jump at the chance to even snog one of them, let alone DATE them.  
“You can! You know him, you’ve supported him while he’s been drunk, and you’ve just slept in the same room as him. Not to mention, you’re abso gorgey.”  
I giggled. “He probably doesn’t even see it. He’s Tom Hiddleston for God’s sake. He can get Angelina Jolie’s! Why would he ever want me?”  
“Okay… What about Ben?”  
“Again, he probably doesn’t see me that way. Why would he?”  
“If you did, would you then call the kid ‘Frankie’?”  
We burst out laughing.


	5. Practice and Telling

“‘I loved you not.’”  
“‘Get thee to a nunnery.’”  
I paused. It never felt right speaking the words to no one or nothing. I needed someone to speak the lines back. I had someone, though, but they weren’t here. How long would she be? I think she would be perfect as Ophelia, as she’s already been in Hamlet.   
‘God’s sake.’  
I heard the door open and close, and someone creep into the kitchen, and move my abandoned mug.  
Out of all of my fears, a fan girl was highest on the list. She could be stealing my mug to clone my DNA from my handprints and - ‘God’s sake. What am I thinking? It’s more likely to be a burglar. But why steal a worthless mug?’  
I tiptoed to the doorway to the kitchen and -

I put his mug into the sink - it made the room look slightly messy - after pouring the excess liquid down the sink.  
“Oh, thank God.”  
I jumped at hearing the voice behind me. It was only Ben.  
“Thank God it’s you. I thought you were a burglar, or worse, a fan girl!” He hugged me.  
“Well, it’s only partly one of them. And I’m definitely not a burglar. Bilbo’s that.” I chuckled tentatively. His laugh vibrated through me, low and throaty. I could hear the relief in his voice to see someone that he knew. I hugged him slightly back, not wanting to seem like I loved hugging him, but not weak enough to seem like I didn’t want it.  
“Can I do anything for you?” He asked, still not letting go.  
“Nah. I’m fine. I’m just going to do the washing up from this morning, and go and read or something.” I said, nonchalant. I knew that he might ask me to read in for him.  
“Okay, well, can you help me with Hamlet? I find it easier as you know to have someone to read in for me.” He pulled away and looked at he floor.  
“I can do that.”  
He grinned happily. We walked into the sitting room where we had our two scripts - my one which was photocopied, with only the scenes where Ben needed extra help with his lines.  
I picked mine up, and looked for the scene with Ophelia and Hamlet.  
“‘I loved you not.’”  
“‘I was the more deceived.’”  
“‘Get thee to a nunnery: why wouldst thou be a breeder of sinners? I am myself indifferent honest; but yet I could accuse me of such things that it were better my mother had not borne me: I am very proud, revengeful, ambitious, with more offences at my beck than I have thoughts to put them in, imagination to give them shape, or time to act them in. what should such fellows as I do crawling between earth and heaven? We are arrant knaves, all; believe none of us. Go thy ways to a nunnery. Where’s thy father?’”  
I read off the sheet for the rest of the scene, finding myself engrossed in watching one of my favourite actors in front of me. This was one of the perks of being friends with celebrities, and, of course, a dream of mine.  
I was kind of glad that they didn’t help me find me parts, or give their influence to people, but in some ways, I wish they did. It was hard to find stuff, and anything I was interested in told me that I ‘didn’t have the right qualities’. As I did more small stuff, though, more people offered things, and so I knew that my reputation was growing, and in the right direction.  
“Are you okay?” Ben had said my name several times, of which I hadn’t heard.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.”  
“That’s dangerous.” He joked.  
“Thanks.”  
“What about?”  
“Only about stuff.” I said, slightly stressing ‘stuff’.  
“Tell me?” He said, raising his eyebrows.  
“What, what, what? What shall I tell you?” I boarded on singing it.  
“Tell me, everything.” He murmured to me in his ‘Smaug’ voice. I found that voice so awesome, being a fan girl, and being a Ben fan.  
“You’ll have to chase me for it.” I almost slammed my script on the table, silently cursing the fact that I had worn socks as I slid across the floorboards.  
“Oh, you!” He put his down his, and ran after me, catching up with me quickly with his long legs. I was pulled to a stop on the carpet in the entrance hall. His hand wrapped around my wrist. I turned to look at him.  
“Ophelia.”  
“My Lord Hamlet.”  
“Tell me, sweet Ophelia, what is on thy mind tonight?”  
“Nothing that should be on yours tonight, My Lord.”  
“You have no problems that I cannot share.”  
“There are things that I must not share, My Liege, and you should not know.”  
“You are, however, such a sweet thing, so I cannot refuse you counsel.”  
I knew that we were just paraphrasing, and I knew that everything that he said was true.  
“I was thinking that I am glad of your friendship, and I hope that we will stay as good as friends as we are, My Liege.” I said, with a slight dip of my head.  
“Is that it?”  
“Sorry, My Lord?”  
“Is that all you were thinking about?” He took my face in his hand, putting his finger on one side and thumb on the other, with his hand resting on my throat.  
“I was glad that you left me to make my own way in the world, instead of pulling strings and putting your word in for me, and getting me parts.”  
“Really?” He said, breaking character, and I followed suit.  
“Yeah. I’m glad that you guys haven’t cajoled people into giving me parts just because you put my name in. I want to make a name for myself.”  
We jumped slightly as my phone rang. I looked at the person calling - ‘Andrew S’.  
“Oh, God! I completely forgot!”  
“What?” Ben asked worriedly. “Something wrong?”  
“No, no. I just said that I would talk to Andrew today. Got some things to… tell him.” I said vaguely.  
“Oh. That’s okay. I’ll go and make sure everything’s tidy in the sitting room for when Amanda, Tom and Martin come back.” He half-whispered as I answered. He crept off, and I opened the front door, wedging it open with one of my shoes next to the door os I could open it without a key.  
“Heya, Andrew. Sorry I haven’t rung you. I’ve had to go to work today, so not been that free.”  
“That’s fine. I know what it’s like.” IT’S MORIARTY!!!!!! my head was screaming. “So, what happened?”  
I recounted what had happened from watching Tom and Martin coming over to the bar, and finishing when we met him.  
“Wow.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Eventful night then, eh?”  
“Was a bit of a shock, yeah. Um, if you promise not to tell Ben, and I tell you something?”  
“Sure, whatever you want, ‘little’.” I huffed slightly when he used Ben’s nickname for me.  
“I had a… dream last night about him. It was, to be brief, terrifying. Red eyes, angry Ben, everything. I don’t know what he’d do if he found out.”  
“He’d probably try and convince you that he didn’t really mean to scare you.”  
“He’s done plenty of that already. Just don’t tell him, okay? He worries.”  
“I promise I won’t. Are you coming on that trip next week?”  
“Um… What trip?”  
“Oh, nothing. Sorry. Don’t worry about it.”  
“Okay…” I said, hesitantly.  
“See you around then!”  
“Bye.” I looked questioningly at the phone as he hung up. It was probably a Sherlock thing. I decided not to ask Ben about it. If he hadn’t told me, then it wasn’t any of my business.


	6. Invites and Confession

I pushed the door back open, and went to find my book out of my bag - I felt like a bit of H. G. Wells today. I opened it up and walked into the living room. Our scripts were in a small pile neatly on the table, and the coasters were stacked neatly as well.  
“God, you can clean.” I said, impressed at how tidy the room was.  
“Bad habit, I’m afraid.”  
“‘Bad’? It’s not bad. Some people would do anything for a bloke who cleans.” Including me. Shut up, brain!  
We both chuckled.  
“Used to drive my parents bonkers - I would sort papers into a for of order, then they couldn’t find anything.”  
“I was completely the opposite. My room was always a mess. Mum tried desperately to make me clean, but after a few weeks, it was back to it’s usual tip-like state.”  
“I was wondering, there’s this thing next week, and I was wondering whether you would like to come?”  
“What kind of thing?” Is this the same thing that Andrew said?  
“Oh, nothing that special. Only a get-together of some kind.”  
“I’ll think about it…” I was slightly suspicious. He wasn’t usually this spontaneous, and he wasn’t really into inviting me to important events.  
“Thanks. And you‘ll need a posh dress.” He shuffled awkwardly and walked off towards the kitchen.  
I sat down, and put my head in my hands. I had no idea where I was going to get a ‘posh dress’ from.  
I heard Ben draw water from the tap into a glass that he had taken from a cupboard. The house was silent for a few minutes, then the front door opened.  
“Hello?” Came a tentative voice.  
“Heya, ‘Manda.”  
“You know I don’t like that name, Ben. Is Little back yet?”  
“Yeah, I’m back.” I said as I wandered towards the front door and Amanda who had returned without Tom or Martin.  
“How was work?”  
“Alright. A bit busy, but it always is.” I gave a small smile.  
“Good. So you want to go shopping now?”  
“Sure.”  
“Ben?”  
“I’m fine thanks. Not really my thing. Anyway, you need a dress for next week, don’t you?” He said to me.  
“Yes. Good point.”  
Amanda gave me an odd look, but said, “Okay… See ya later, Ben!”  
“Bye!” Ben called when we were going out the door.  
When we were out on the street, Amanda started questioning me about why the air was a bit prickly in the house.  
“Tense?”  
“Slightly. We were having a read through, and I was thinking. He wanted to know what, and he chased me round the house. Don’t worry we didn’t break anything.” I assured her that we avoided all breakables and no pots or anything had been damaged.  
“Is that it?”  
“No. He asked me to a party next week. It’s just not like him, is it? He usually plans ahead a lot, and asked me to get a ‘posh’ dress. It’s just weird, that’s all.”  
We stood at the bus stop, and caught the next bus.  
She hummed. “It is weird. There is a party next week, but I don’t know if it’s the one he’s thinking of.” We sat down on the top floor of the bus, right at the back away from prying ears.  
“Go on.” I urged, hoping to get some clues about what this party was about.  
“Well, it’s a bigish one. Well, Andrew’s having one for the current and ex-Sherlock cast and crew, for a get-together before series 4 begins filming.”  
“So Ben’s just invited me to a Sherlock thing? Cool.” I thought it was pretty cool that I could hang out with all these Emmy and Brit award winners. Em will be so jealous! I had several friends back home who were massive fans of Sherlock, most of all, Emily.  
“It’s normal for us.” She chuckled. “So, what colour do you think?”  
“I was thinking maybe a light pink? I haven’t worn a pink dress for ages.”  
“We’ll find one for you. Don’t worry.” She grinned, definitely planning something.   
She can plan all she wants - I know I’m in good hands. I trusted in her fashion sense, even if it was slightly more bonkers than mine. She had been to countless events for pretty much every ‘job’ she’d done, and had worn a lot of dresses, so she knew what was good for ‘posh’ do’s.

“What do I do, though?”  
“Tell her, obviously.”  
“But still… It could open a whole box of problems.”  
“Ben. She deserves to know.”  
“How would you?” I asked Tom. I knew he held the answers, and his advice was always welcome by me.  
“Well, you know her well enough to predict what she would want.” He continued to type on his laptop, answering emails from his RADA students. “You should become a buddy.. It’s good; inspiring future generations, giving advice.”  
“You know me. I don’t give very good advice. That’s why I ask you for advice. Tom the Truth Teller.”  
“You know much more than me in some things. I know my way through a Greek book, you know… other things. We’re both awful at maths though.”  
I hummed. I had to agree about the maths thing. Knowing Greek. Course you would know Greek, reading Literature.  
“Well, I can speak a bit of Elvish. Screw you, Hiddleston.” Working on the Hobbit meant that I had picked up a bit from the ‘Elves’, and could hold a small conversation.  
He chuckled his fairly famous laugh, and carried on typing, not even looking up.  
“So…”  
“So what?”  
“What should I bloody do?”  
“I don’t bloody know!” Tom answered, copying my voice quite spookily. “Also, if you don’t, then someone might snap her up just as quickly as you would her.”  
“I don’t know how to go about it, though. Do I just blurt it out? Or do I write a letter? A sonnet?”  
“Calm down, Ben. However you do it, it’s her reaction that counts.”  
“What if it’s a bad one though? That’ll make it worse than it being unrequited.”  
“Who said it was unrequited?” He looked me straight in the eye at last, and held my gaze.


	7. Shop So Their Jaws Drop

“What about this one?”  
I looked at the price label. I sucked breath in through my teeth. “I don’t get that much in two months, without bills.” I half-whispered.  
“I can pay.”  
“No, no. I don’t want you to do that. I’d feel awful. Also, it’s two sizes too small. And my waist is not that small.”  
She laughed briefly. “Well, what would you like?” She put the dress, which was admittedly gorgeous, back onto the rail.  
I pulled a deep purple dress off, which I had looked at earlier. It was floor-length with no straps and scattered gems across the skirt.  
“Look at that cleavage! You’ll have everyone staring! Even Andrew, which is saying something!”  
I couldn’t help but blush slightly. “I don’t think Andrew would, even though he wouldn’t be sure of where to look.”  
“Why don’t you try it on? I’m sure they won’t mind.”  
I asked a shop hand, and she led me to a changing room, where I slipped it on, and asked for help to do up the back. I stepped out, and Amanda’s jaw dropped.  
“Oh my God.” She said slowly. “You look gorgeous!” She pulled me into a hug.  
“Ah, thanks. I haven’t actually seen myself yet.”  
“Don’t look yet. Hang on.”  
She pulled my hair out of it’s band and pulled it up into a messy bun at the back. When she finished, she stepped back, admiring her work.  
“Okay, now look.”  
I turned to the mirror to my left. The person who looked back at me was gorgeous - she looked much taller than 5 foot 5. Her neck was longer, waist was defined, boobs looked AWESOME.  
Is that me?  
“Uh, yeah.” Amanda said. I thought that I had just thought it, but it turns out I had said it out loud.  
“Oh. I thought I had just thought that, not said it.”  
“Well, you said it out loud, dear. You have to get this. It was made for you.”  
“And I can afford it.” The person in the mirror grinned. “I’ll take it.” I said to the shop assistant.  
After I had taken it off, and it had been wrapped, I paid for it and we left the shop, proud of the fact that it only took an hour and a half to find it, not the usual two. I picked up a pair of matching shoes and some matching feathers to put in my hair.  
“You’ll look even better with a proper face on and all together.”  
“Yeah, here’s hoping a miracle will be performed before Tuesday night.” I grinned showing her that I was joking. We pulled our bags onto the bus, and discussed makeup until we arrived back at her house.  
“So, think you’ve got the right shade?”  
“Yeah, I think so. I just hope I don’t look like a giant blueberry!”  
We stumbled into the hallway, laughing as we put our bags down.  
“What’s going on?” Tom called from the sitting room.  
“Nothing. Don’t worry yourself, Tom, darling.” I called back. “We’ve just come back from shopping for things.”  
“What kinda things?” He leant in the doorway in a black jumper with shirt underneath and dark black jeans.  
“Things that gentleman should not see until special events.” Amanda said, pushing me up the stairs to hide it in a special place where none of the guys would look.  
“Nothing dodgy though!” I called as we reached the top.  
We ran into her room and pushed the bag with the ‘supplies’ into one of her draws that Martin wasn’t allowed in.  
“If he could see what was in here, then he wouldn’t ever let me leave this room, if you know what I mean.”  
“Yeah. Ooh, didn’t need to know that.”  
She laughed. “Sorry. True, though.”  
I came back down the stairs, and almost smashed into Tom, as he was still where he was when Amanda and I went up the stairs.  
He wore a stony expression, which I returned, knowing that he was keeping his composure, and I was to return it. It was a little secret game of ours. Whoever broke first, they lost, and had to do whatever the other wanted.  
Oh, God. This again. He almost always won. However, I was determined to win this.  
“What was in that bag?”  
“My Lord?”  
“Tell me. I want to know.”  
“It was for me, not for you, if you must know.”  
“You know what I can do, Little One.”  
“Ay, My Lord. I know it well.” I raised my eyebrows by a fraction. His eyes flashed a little with restrained laughter, but his face remained the same.  
“I am a King, a God. You are lower than me, and you have no one to stop me.”  
“I know, sir. That is why I will not tell you what is in the bag.”  
He shifted then, and stood up straight. Great - he’s playing the height card. Damn him for being just under a foot taller than me!  
“You will answer me, girl.”  
“A surprise.”  
“Good or bad?”  
“Depends on your point of view, My Lord. For some, it is good. For others, it may be bad.”  
“And so it is…?” His eyes were questioning.  
“If I tell you, you must tell no others, My Lord. It must be a surprise for at least two people in this house.”  
“If you do not tell me?”  
“You must wait until Wednesday evening. That is my bargain, you mewling quim.” I kept my face poker-straight, but his fell. “Yes! I’ve won! For the first time! Gotcha, Mister Hiddleston!” I jumped quickly, laughing at his expression of amusement and annoyance.  
“What’s in the bag?” He asked, his eyes twinkling.  
“A dress. I will tell you no more for the minute. You will have to wait. That is my wish for winning.”  
“Sure you don’t want anything else?”  
I pulled a face of thought, and hummed comically, definitely over the top. “No. Unless you want to grant me something else?” I said, innocently looking into his gorgeous eyes that made every woman weak.  
He sighed. “Okay, but only as this is your first win.”  
“Yay! I’ll have to think now. I’m not sure what else I want.”  
“Sure?” He took a step towards me, partly invading my personal space.  
I looked up into the Emeralds that were in the place of his eyes. However, there was one thing that struck me as unusual - his pupils were slightly dilated.


	8. Mistakes and Upsets

“Thomas William Hiddleston, what are you suggesting?” I said, feigning innocence, as I knew exactly what he could be suggesting.  
A kiss? More? An arm to the party next week?  
“Oh, nothing darling. I don’t want to put ideas into your head.” He leant further towards me still.  
“Oh, do, darling.” I copied his voice, but I was annoyed that I couldn’t get the right pitch, although it was close. I could tell that he was slightly flattered at my attempt.  
He hummed, and studied my face slightly. He drew a long breath in through his nose, as if he was deciding something.  
“What?”  
He shushed me gently. “I’m thinking.”  
“Yeah. Thinking with your arms either side of me, trapping me and preventing my escape.” I almost whispered.  
He leant in. My mind was blank - I couldn’t react quick enough to realise what was happening, and I definitely didn’t have time to get out from under him.  
I closed my eyes. This seriously can’t be happening.  
His lips gently touched mine. I’m kissing Tom Hiddleston! And it’s not in a play or film! Dreamland…  
He hummed gently and pulled away.

I got up when I heard quiet talking, and walked out to see Tom and Little talking.  
Then the unspeakable happened - he kissed her, and he knows. What if she loves him, and not me?  
I stood, not comprehending the sight in front of me. I couldn’t believe that he would do that. He betrayed me and my trust.  
I put my glass down on the table not too delicately, and ran out the back door, and round the side of the house, grabbing my car keys on the way out.  
I had to get out of that situation - if I didn’t, then I would, undoubtedly, hurt Tom, and I really didn’t want to do that. Especially in front of Little. Then I definitely wouldn’t have her.  
“Ben, wait!”

I heard a glass be almost slammed onto the desktop, a dull thud. It sounded just after Tom had broken the kiss. I looked around him and saw Ben bursting out the back door, taking his keys with him.  
“Oh, God.” I whispered.  
“What?” Tom asked as I ran out towards our retreating friend.  
“Ben, wait!” He was already at the door of his Jag, and he looked up at me.  
“What?” He said quickly, almost spitefully. I saw the budding of tears in his eyes. “Nothing? Oh, good.”  
He finally jumped into the car and drove off, speeding down the street, leaving me in a daze, with Tom approaching slowly behind me.  
“Oh, balls.”  
“What the hell just happened?”  
“No idea.” I turned to look at him. His eyes betrayed his nervousness, and the fact that he was lying.  
“Tom.” I said sternly.  
“What? Okay, then. Ben got upset and stormed out the house. Now, that isn’t a lie, is it?”  
“True.” I couldn’t deny that.  
“Are you still going to go to the party next week?”  
“Yeah. I suppose I should. I’ve got that dress. I bought it myself, so I’m definitely going to wear it at least once.”  
“Certain?”  
“Yes. Completely.” I looked down the street in the direction that the car had sped off at. “Are you coming?”  
“Well, Martin asked me earlier, and I said yes, so I might. I’ll have to dig out the suit again though.”  
“I feel awful.” I admitted.  
“For what?”  
“Ben. Him being upset. Feels like it’s my fault.”  
“How?”  
“I dunno. Just how he snapped at me. He’s never done that before. He’s always been so patient, even if I got my massive deductions wrong.” I looked at the ground, hoping for the tears that were forming to go away without falling.  
“Well, we all have moments, don’t we?” He hugged me.  
“Yeah, I know.” I sniffled into his shoulder. “Anyway, he’s got to come to the party.”  
“Why?”  
“Can’t have a Sherlock party without Sherlock himself.”

As I drove down the road I tried to push the image of Tom and Little out of my head. I could never believe that he would betray me like that, especially in front of me.   
The phone system in the car alerted me to the fact that someone was trying to call me. I looked at the name on the screen.  
‘MUM’  
“Hello?” I said, as I answered it.  
“Hello, dear. How come you’re in the car? I thought you and Martin were hanging out today.”  
I sighed inwardly. “Yeah, well, change of plan.”  
“Oh. What’s happened?”  
There was no point in lying to my mother. She could see through everything as clear as day. “I had an argument with someone.”  
“Who?”  
“Tom and Little.”  
“Little?”  
I snapped Little’s real name quickly, and regretted it instantly. “Sorry, Mum. I didn’t mean to snap. It’s been a hell of a day.”  
“Tell me all about it. And pull over before you talk to me.”  
I pulled the car into a car park that was off the road and still open at 9.00 in the evening.  
“Tom kissed her.”  
“Is that it?”  
“What do you mean, ‘is that it’? He bloody kissed her! And he knows! He knows how I like her!”  
“Ben, dear, do calm down.”  
“I am calm!” I nearly shouted.  
“Are you still going to go to the party Andrew’s having next week?”  
“I suppose I should. Can’t have a Sherlock party without Sherlock, can you? Look, can I talk later? I prefer to talk on the actual phone.”  
“Okay. Talk to you later, dear.” She hung up.  
I laid my head back against the head rest in the car. I had invited Little to the party, so I couldn’t avoid her at that event.  
How the hell am I going to sort this? How the hell am I going to win back her heart?


	9. Laughs and Parties

It had been a couple of days since we had seen Benedict last at Martin and Amanda’s house. It was now Monday, and the party was on Wednesday.  
We were all worried, of course, as we didn’t know where he had gone or where we would see him next, although I was certain he would turn up at the party, whether we heard from him or not.  
“Are you okay?”  
I took the offer of tea from the hands, not particularly wanting to find out who gave it to me. I was just glad of the gesture.  
“Thanks, and I think so. It just feels like my fault.”  
“I’m sure it wasn’t.”  
I finally looked up, to give the speaker a sarcastic look. Martin.  
“But I don’t know what have made him upset, apart from something I said or did. He’s never snapped at me like that before, nor have I seen him talk like that to anyone, except in character. It must be something I did. Something bad.”  
I took a sip of my tea, looking at him across the rim.  
“It is true that he’s famed for his good nature. And his strangely attractive face. Definitely not his acting. He’s awful at that.”  
He drew a small smile from me - Martin Freeman could draw a smile from anyone, anytime.  
“Afraid I can’t agree with that, apart from the face and the nature.”

We arrived at the party pretty much on time. Even Amanda had managed to get ready for our leaving time.  
Little came down the stairs wearing her surprise dress and had her hair and makeup done perfectly. The feathers in her hair just finished the look.  
Martin was completely lost for words, and Amanda glowed with pride.  
“You look… incredible.” Was all I managed to say. I was completely awestruck by her. The dress fitted perfectly, it accentuated her already perfect waist, flared perfectly at her hips and God, her chest! Um, Ben want’s it, not you.  
“Oh, shush, you.”  
“I’m serious. You look gorgeous.” I smiled at her. Thankfully she smiled back. I see why Ben likes you now. And why I kinda do, too. I kissed her gently on the cheek, causing her to blush slightly under her makeup, then offered her my arm. The three of us grinned like proud parents when their kid was leaving for their first day of school.  
We sat in the back of the taxi, Martin and Amanda one side, Little and I the other, and held her hand. I felt her hand tighten around mine - she was nervous.  
“It’ll all be fine. I’ll talk to Ben if he turns up. I’ll find out what’s wrong.” I whispered to her. Her brows furrowed, and gave a small nod.  
“Thanks.” She said it so quiet, it was barely more than a breath.  
“No problem, darling.” I pressed a light kiss to her cheek, where she leaned onto my shoulder, and I put my arm around her shoulders.  
I knew that she had been worried about him ever since he left, although I didn’t tell her why - I knew that she wouldn’t want to talk to me for a while, maybe never again, and I would never wish for that to happen. I would miss her so much. I don’t think I could bear it.  
I kind of regretted telling Ben that if he didn’t admit his love to her, someone else would taker her. Damn my big, attractive mouth!

I arrived at the party on my own, and earlier than most other people, so I got a drink and greeted the few people who were already there - Andrew, Mark and Steven amongst others. I sat in the darkest corner I could, still pretty much enclosed in the grief and shock that still surrounded me.  
After a small while, and when a lot more people had joined the party, a small group arrived. I looked at them, and saw Tom and Little arm-in-arm.  
Damn you, Hiddleston. You warned me, and I didn’t listen.  
A small while later, I had mused over when I was going to tell her, and I decided that it was now or never.  
“Can I have a word?”  
“Sure. Excuse me.” She said politely to Andrew and Lara.  
I led her out to the balcony where there was a view of London, lit up against the evening sky. God, it was gorgeous.  
“You may have an idea of why I have asked to talk to you.  
“Yes. Last week. For whatever I’ve done, I’m sorry.”  
“How do you know it was you who upset me?”  
“The way you snapped at me. You’ve never done that to me.”  
“It’s not just that. I’m sorry if I hurt you. You know I’ve never meant to.”  
“I know. How have I upset you?”  
I looked at her for the first time since we came out. “It’s not just you. It’s Tom.”  
She looked surprised. “How has he?”  
I paused. “Is it really not obvious?”  
“Is what obvious?” She smiled slightly, her confusion showing.  
“I like you, Little.” I stopped trying to read her expression. “Hell, I more than like you. I… love you.”  
She looked up at me with her eyes wide, slightly scared of what might happen next.  
Those eyes. GOD, those eyes. The way the light glinted off them, ‘two stars, having some business there, do entreat her eyes’. Shut up, Romeo!   
“What?”  
“I love you. I thought that you might’ve seen it at some point.”  
“Why me? You could have anyone. Literally anyone. But why me?” I looked at her, and she focussed on her feet.  
“You don’t care that I’m ‘famous’. You’re beautiful, and caring, and you always know what to say. You make me laugh, and we have fun together.” I tipped her face up to me gently, so she could see the earnestness in my face. “Please, open your eyes. I can’t bear not to see them.” She did so with slight reluctance.  
“So, my darling, will you take me?” She just looked at me. “Little?”  
“I feel a bit dizzy. I think -”


	10. Emergency and Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Chapter 10 already! Seems not that long ago I started this! Thanks for sticking around, guys. Hope you're enjoying it!

As she fell back, I caught her.  
“Little!”  
Her eyes fluttered closed quickly after she had started her second sentence, and I had recognised the symptoms of a faint before she ‘went’.  
Tom had, of course, noticed as I laid her down on the floor immediately, and had run over with his phone in hand, followed closely by Amanda who laid Little’s head in her lap and began talking to her quietly. Thankfully, all the other partygoers had backed off, giving us a wide circle to deal with the problem, and Andrew had sent someone who was relatively anonymous concerning fan girls outside to wait for the ambulance.  
With Amanda there with her, and Tom on the phone to the emergency services, I felt lost, like I had not much reason to be there.  
“Ben, get a glass of water.” Amanda asked me.  
I jumped up. It seemed like I had done it too quickly, too needy, but I felt like I had to get out of the small bubble of tension that the commotion was creating. It was suffocating - I couldn’t bear to be around there, believing it was my fault that she was out of it on the floor, with Amanda trying to get her to answer.  
I pulled a tall glass out of a cupboard and filled it with water, and walking quickly back to where the crowd was.  
“Excuse me.” I mumbled, and people parted for me.  
I passed the glass to Amanda, who gave me a thankful look.  
I heard the door open, and a small team of people entered wearing medical uniform and carrying some equipment. The crowd moved apart to grant them access.  
The few minutes that passed were all a bit of a blur - I just remember being asked a few questions - which Amanda probably answered - and the medics moving around Little. Next I realised, they were moving her out.  
I was broken out of my reverie when Tom put his hand on my shoulder.  
“She’ll be alright, mate. I promise.” I looked at him with a flat look. “I think I already know, but I’ll ask about it on the way there, if you want to go. I’ll drive.”  
“Thanks.” It was all I could say. If I had been able to say anything, it would probably be a string of expletives definitely not fit for polite conversation.  
The room was still slightly in a daze, silenced by the turn of events, but the volume started to rise again, talking about what might have happened. I half-ran out the stairs, undoing my jacket so I had a bit more movement without pulling the buttons off my jacket.  
Tom was immediately behind me, with keys in hand, and talking quietly with Amanda and Martin on how to get there. I was informed later that they agreed that Tom and I would take his Jag to the hospital, as it was the fastest vehicle there, while they would stay behind and relay any news.

It only took us a few minutes to get there, and halfway through the journey, I got a text -   
Heya. Just got message from Little’s phone. Hospital says she’s fine. When you get there, text us more. Thanks. AA  
“Who’s that?” He didn’t even look up from the road while talking.  
“Amanda. She says that Little’s fine.” His shoulders relaxed slightly, and his grip on the wheel loosened too.  
“Good.”  
“I just hope we don’t get bothered while we’re there.”  
“Same. It’s the last thing we want right now, until we know she’s completely fine.”  
I hummed, not exactly knowing what to say. I just hoped that I was the only cause for her faint, and not something more serious.

“Hello, darling. How are you feeling?”  
“I’m okay, thanks.” I answered. “What happened?”  
“You fainted, dear. Do you know what might have triggered it?”  
“Oh, God.” I said with a groan. “Yeah, I have some idea.”  
“It would be useful for us to know.” She said.  
“Well, this friend of mine told him something, and it just kinda shocked me.”  
She chuckled once. “We can see that. Can I ask what he said?”  
“Just between us?”  
“Sure, darlin’.”  
“Well, he said that he… loves me.”  
“Oooh, tricky.”  
“Yeah, and I think he’s way out of my league as well.”  
“I’m sure he isn’t, dear. You’re gorgeous.”  
“Thanks, but if you knew…” I stopped before I said his name. I sighed. I finally noticed that we were actually in a hospital room, but I had no wires in me or anything - That surely means that I’m okay now. Oh, Gods. What do I do about Ben? “Do you know who’s coming? Like to see me?”  
“Well your contact at the moment with the hospital is ‘Amanda’ -” Thank God. “- but someone else is coming to see you. That’s all I know at the moment.”  
“Thanks.”  
She left, and I felt tired. It had been a bit of a taxing day for me. It won’t hurt if I just close my eyes for a minute…

Tom let me out at the entrance so that I could go in and find out where she was and text him the details of how to get to us.  
There were a few gaping looks at me going straight in and asking where my ‘unknown’ friend was. I texted it to Tom before I forgot and so I had a record of it. I half-ran to the lift, taking my tie off in transit so that I was a bit more casual, and punched in the combination.  
I walked quickly, not wanting to run, along the ward, and found her space. A nurse was standing outside, writing notes on a board.  
“Is… is it alright to go in?” I asked quietly.  
“Are you family?” She asked without looking up.  
“The closest she’s got to one.”  
The nurse finally looked up. A look of surprise and disbelief came over her face.  
“Yeah, I know. Ben, nice to meet you. Do you want proof?”  
She just squeaked. “It’s fine. Go in.”  
I went in, nodding slightly to her, and sat down next to her in one of the chairs.  
She had her eyes closed and her hands opened, flat next to her sides. I took the one that was closest to me and held it gently.  
It’s all my fault, it’s all my fault, it’s all my fault. That phrase became my mantra until I felt a squeeze of my hand.  
“Ben?”  
My head snapped up to look at where the soft voice had came from.


	11. More Questions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry I haven't posted for ages! School has been a major factor in this. PS. I'm uploading this in a free. Much love, Marn. x

“Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I’m… I’m fine.” I managed a small smile, wanting him to relax a little.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to scare you.”  
“No, no. It’s my fault, dear Benedict. I could’ve reacted a little better, really.”  
“You couldn’t help it. I should’ve spoken to you in a less pressuring environment.”  
I felt my brows furrow, knowing that if I argued, he would definitely argue back. He would always make out it was his fault - ‘Curse of a gentleman’ he called it, when he admitted he was taking the blame.  
“I truly am sorry, Little.” His eyes pierced into mine.  
“I know. Surely, there must be a way to convince you that it isn’t just your fault.”  
“Nope.” He smiled   
“Thought as much.” I smiled, slightly more genuine than before.

As I parked the car, I thought about how Ben might’ve broken the news to her, and what might have elicited that response. I wasn’t sure about whether it was just that, or there were other factors involved. What if this is partly my fault?  
I put on a pair of sunglasses and shoved my tie into the glove compartment. I didn’t really want to be recognised, having the same reasoning as Ben had, and felt that privacy was best at the moment, especially with things between Ben and Little as they are.  
I received the text from Ben as I was getting out the car, and decided to give them some time to have a quick chat before I burst in, so I checked the tariff for the parking. It wasn’t bad, considering what some rates were.  
I also checked my phone to see whether there was any messages from Amanda or Martin with more information, but decided that there had been enough time for at least things to possibly become awkward between them, so made my way up to where they were.  
I took the stairs, as they took longer, and less people were willing to use them, so less chance of getting recognised - I doubted that my friend had even worried much about that when he had arrived. He must be so madly in love - I should never have let her win that contest.  
I paused outside the drawn curtain of her section, and waited to see if there was any talking from inside. There wasn’t any, or it was very quiet, so I pulled the curtain back enough so I could peek inside. She was still lying back, but was at a slightly raised angle. Ben had one hand in his two, and she was looking at him with a faintly worried expression.  
It did brighten when she noticed me, and I was glad of it. Ben glanced round quickly, but his gaze returned to her as soon as he had seen me.  
I did my best to smile and I took her other hand and kissed it before clasping it in mine.  
“Feeling better, darling?”  
“A little, yes, Tom. Thanks for all your help.”  
“Ah, no problem. Anything for a friend.” I glanced to Ben as I said the final word. His eyebrows pulled together slightly more, betraying that he was unsure of what my motives were.

I sighed inwardly. I knew that Tom was trying to assure Ben that our kiss was an accident, and we didn’t really mean for it to happen, most of all in possible view of him. It might have been cringe worthy if there had been more unseen force behind his words.  
The room was silent, and there was a silent, barely palpable tension.  
“Are Amanda and, or Martin coming in to see me, or can I go home now?”  
“We need to talk to the people who have some more knowledge of these things, and we’ll find out.” Ben said. He rose and patted my hand before letting go. He wandered to the curtain-door, and took one look at Tom before leaving.  
Tom pulled up a spare chair that was on his side of the room, not really wanting to move Ben’s or change sides. He didn’t let go of my hand.  
“What’s happened since I’ve been out-of-it?”  
“Well, I saw, and I rang for an ambulance straight away. I wasn’t sure what had happened, so I knew it was the right decision, whatever happened. Amanda sat with you while we made sure everyone gave you space, and they carried you to the ambulance. That’s pretty much it.”  
“Did I… say anything?”  
“No. Not that I know of. Don’t worry. Nothing that’s too bad, I’m sure.” He smiled.  
“I remember telling a nurse why I fainted. That’s all really.” I paused. “I wonder where Ben’s got to. I really would like to go home soon.”  
Tom chuckled once. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon. Do you want me to go and look for him?”  
“If that’s okay.” I looked at his face closely.  
“Sure. Be back soon, darling.” He gently kissed my forehead as he got up, and left, ensuring the curtain was pulled.  
I checked my pockets to see whether my phone was still with me, and thankfully it was. I pulled it out, and checked it for any messages. It turned out that ‘I’ had phoned Amanda, and she had answered it. I also had a few texts from other people, mainly friends who had been texted by Amanda or Lou. They were mainly ‘Hope you’re okay. X’s, which showed that no major details had been included, one of them being what I had fainted to.  
I looked up at the doorway, and a face was there.  
“Safe to come in?” He almost half-smiled.  
“Of course, Ben. Why wouldn’t it be?”  
“Ah, I don’t know. You know me.”  
“Yeah. I do.” I grinned.  
He moved into the room, and took my hand again.  
“I really didn’t -”  
“Ben, please, stop apologising.” I half-laughed. “It really wasn’t your fault. Trust me.”  
“I do, love, I do. It’s just I feel like it is my fault.”  
“Well, it’s not. So there. Did you find out whether I can go yet?” I said it quickly so that he couldn’t argue more.  
“Yeah. They said that they’ve got to quickly do another test on you, then you’re okay to go.”  
“Cool. Have you seen Tom? He went out to look for you a few minutes ago.”  
“No, I haven’t. We’ll give him a call when we get out of here - he’s got the car keys, so we can’t really go without him.”  
A nurse came in, checked me for a few things then left. Ben helped me up, putting a hand round my waist while I settled on my feet, and I assured him that he didn’t need to any more - we didn’t need the bother of dating rumours on top of the fainting stuff.  
We got out the main entrance and waited to see if Tom would turn up. After a small while, I suggested that we ring him to see where he is.  
“Yes, but first you must answer my question.”  
“What question?”  
“You know what question.” He turned me to face him, and looked straight into my eyes.  
Oh, Gods. Is he going to do this again? And now?


	12. Cars and Cardigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short one. Bit busy. Enjoy. Marn x

“Don’t do love, Don’t do friends,  
I’m only after success…”  
I quietly breathed a sigh of relief - I knew who was ringing me as it was a personalised one I had set to their profile on my phone.  
“Tom, hey. Where are you?”  
“I was about to say the same thing! I went to check, came back, and you were gone!”  
“Yeah, sorry about that.”  
“So, where are you?”  
“Out the front with Ben.” I decided to proceed with caution, things being as they are between them. “He said I was clear to go, so we’ve come out here for air. We should’ve waited. Sorry.”  
“No, no. It’s fine. I’ll be right down. See you soon.”  
“Yeah.”  
He hung up.  
“Tom, huh?” There was slight annoyance in Ben’s voice.  
“Yeah. He was wondering where we were.”  
All he did was hum. I was seriously unsure of what I was going to do on the way back - was I going to let things be awkward in the front and let Ben ride shotgun, as Tom never let anyone drive his Jag? Or was I going to seem rude, and assume I was in the front?  
“So are you gonna be in the front on the way back home?” I only said it to break the tension, and make it less awkward.  
“Why? Do you?” He didn’t look at me.  
“I don’t mind. After today’s events all I want it to get home, really.” I pulled my cardigan around me tighter against the cold.  
“Are you cold?” He asked, noticing my actions out of the corner of my eye.  
“A little. Not enough for me to have a panic attack.” I gave a small smile.  
“Here.” He held his suit jacket out to me, arm stretched as far as he could. “Please, take it.”  
“Ben, I don’t want you to feel guilty about anything.”  
“Look, ignore what’s happened before, and just take the jacket. It’s a gesture that I would make anyways.” He paused when I didn’t take it. “Please, Little.”  
I took it, and pulled it on, the sleeves being long for me, and so I had to fold them up to my wrists. I folded my arms, and starting my hugging again.  
“I don’t blame you, you know.”  
“For what?”  
“Me storming out. It’s Tom I totally blame, to be honest. He knew, and he went against that. I’m sorry if I scared you. I just worry, that’s all.”  
“I know, Ben. It’s fine to worry. I do too, about my mental state, but I’ve got to give my head some space sometimes.” I looked at him.  
He just looked back, slightly quizzical at what I had said, and what I could’ve meant.  
At that moment, Tom pulled up in his Jag, and got out, leaving the engine running.  
“You okay?” He asked.  
“Yeah. I’m fine.” I simply said, not really wanting to go into details about Ben and my conversation.  
I stood there, not sure of what to do next, waiting for something to dispel the tension.  
Tom stood with the door open, and his eyes left my face to favour the ground, and he swallowed visibly.  
I glanced at Ben, who’s jaw was clenched, obviously not enjoying the atmosphere.  
I sighed to myself. This was definitely going to be a car ride to forget.


	13. Please, Let Me Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm sorry this has taken so long to put up.  
> Exams have been hectic.  
> I hope to add more stories and finish this at some point.  
> Thanks for sticking around  
> M X

As we drove through the night, the atmosphere was definitely tense, with Tom driving his beloved car, with me in the front, and Ben in the back.  
I nervously glanced at Tom. I knew he wasn’t comfortable by the way his cheekbones seemed more prominent, even though the light elongated them more.  
Tense situations are ones that I desperately try to avoid, and with Tom and Ben at loggerheads, I was most definitely not happy.  
“I don’t know if this is a good idea but -”  
“It’s probably not, Little.” Ben said, sounding a little annoyed.  
“- but I think we should talk.” I pressed.  
“Oh, about what? About how Ben has literally ruined tonight’s party?” Tom interjected.  
“Me? You both now know how I feel, and you, Tom, kissed her!”  
“It was an accident! And if you really do love her, you would’ve told her sooner.”  
“Stop, just stop. Please.” I request quietly, not wanting to upset either friend.  
“If you hadn’t done that then, we wouldn’t be in this problem now.”  
“You think it was my fault?!”  
“Yes, of course!”  
“Like you aren’t to blame, Mr Subjugation!”  
“Stop!” I nearly shout, loud enough to stop the arguing men.  
They are my best friends, and are best friends themselves… Why should they be arguing…?  
“Let me out of the car, Thomas.” I say calmly, not looking at him, instead focussing on my hands.  
“What?”  
“I said, let me out of the car please, Thomas.”  
He pulled over to the side of the road, and I hopped out quickly, leaving a parting comment as I walked off. “Don’t follow me. I need time alone.”  
I stalk off, picking up the hem of my dress slightly to make sure that it didn’t get dragged through the mud, hearing the soft roar of the Jaguar’s engine as it sped off into the night. I swore at them both, cursing them for their stupidity as tears started streaming down my face.  
I was slightly relieved from the dark, as it hid my mascara and tear-stained face from view… Not that anyone was around.  
I slowed my pace a little, thankful that I was wearing flats, because I would’ve definitely snapped an ankle or something in heels.  
My dress wasn’t really helping - being so long, it almost dragged on the ground. I was so focussed on keeping it out of any puddles, I didn’t realise the small group lurking in the shadows...

 

There was silence all the way home, and Tom was too focussed on the road to even start another conversation since she left. I knew he blamed himself, but I also knew that, even if it was a small part, he blamed me too.  
When Little has an idea, she means to keep it, and implement any plans to reach the ends.  
And that may be one of the reasons i like her - she’s so head-strong and decisive, unlike some people that I know.  
I barely realized when we pulled up outside the house - only one room’s light was on, which was a sign that Martin and Amanda were out.  
‘At least they won’t find out she’s not with us.’  
I was out of the car and up to the door, unlocking it and opening it.  
Tom had locked the car, and was walking around to the door steps. I rushed in, pausing to ensure the door didn’t close on him - that would cause more trouble than solving it.  
I went straight to my bag, and took out my ruled notebook, standing at the kitchen island and writing a note;

 

‘I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m sorry for causing an argument in the car. I’m not really sure how to word this.

Sorry,

Ben.’

 

I left it there with a pen, and wandered back into the sitting room, where my bag was still at the end of the sofa. I pulled out my book (‘Waiting For Godot’) and laid it on the low coffee table, and turned towards the kitchen doors to retrieve a glass of water to read with.  
Out of the door-gap, came Tom, speed-walking, almost running towards me. I didn’t have my chance to react when he launched himself at me, pulling me into a silent hug. I returned it, still slightly in shock.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”  
“No, it’s fine.”  
“It’s not, Ben. I should’ve thought before - before I kissed her.”  
“It cut deep… But I understand if it was an accident. I know close proximity can make things like that happen.”  
“I am so, genuinely sorry, Ben. If there’s anything I can do for you… Even if you want me to stay away for a while…”  
“No, no. Carry on as normal. Asking you to stay away from her would be an insult to my trust in you.”  
I pulled away, and put a hand on his shoulder. His face was apologetic, and I couldn't’ help but feel sorry for him - he was a victim of circumstance, and I had been the one to sentence him to a ‘life’ of guilt (however short it was).  
“So… We friends now?”  
“Yes, of course.” I grinned, and moved past him to the kitchen.  
“Want anything while I’m here?”  
“No. I’m fine, thanks."  
In truth, I wasn't. Little was still the issue at large in my mind, and I just hoped that she would get home alright.


	14. Blame Isn't The Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end.
> 
> I'm sorry to people who got emails about a new chapter and it wasn't here.
> 
> I worked out that I had posted the wrong chapter, switching them round....
> 
> Sorry  
> M  
> xx

Martin set off running before I even comprehended fully what was happening down there. He dodged round some black bin bags that were lying in the middle of the alley as I kept a few strides behind, keeping my dress skirt up off the ground.  
As a result of this, I reached the people after him, and after he had drawn the first punch to one of the perpetrators in the darkness. I pulled the shivering figure into my arms, covering her face gently so that she couldn’t see the carnage that was taking place in front of us.  
After a few more blows, the gang ran off, and we were left in the scant light from the streetlight at the end of the alleyway.  
He gave me a small nod saying that he was alright, and I returned my attentions to the young woman in my arms, and spoke softly, and soothingly.  
“Shh. It’s alright. We’re here to help you.”  
“I know, ‘Manda…” She replied, with some of her usual playfulness behind her words.  
I frowned with confusion - only two people call me ‘Manda: Tom and…

“Little?”  
I looked up at her in confusion. “Yeah… It’s me…”  
“What…? What are you doing here?”  
“I was… Well, I was making my way back to yours… And… I just didn’t make it.”  
“Were’nt you supposed to be going home with Tom and Ben?”  
“Yeah…” I shrunk slightly under her questioning glare. “They argued… And I asked to be let out…”  
She frowned slightly, and looked at Martin, communicating something silently through their look. I only just noticed his nod and sighed softly.  
“Martin’s going to take you home in a cab, alright? And I’m going to go and get the car.  
“Okay.” I said quietly, knowing that I didn’t have much choice in the matter.  
She gently passed me into Martin’s arms, who wrapped an arm around my shoulders, steering us towards the street at the nearest end.  
"Alright?" He asked as we walked slowly down in the dim light.  
"Yeah..." I said quietly. To be honest, I was musing on what I could've done earlier in the night to stop the inevitable happening - me getting out.

There wasn't that much, really. They would've argued, and I think that I would've been far more unhappy than what I was then.  
The next thing I knew, I was being bundled into a vehicle, and I shuffled to the far end seat.  
Martin sat next to me, and I lay my head onto his shoulder as he gave his address. "Alright?" He asked softly, peering down at me.  
I nodded, and he hummed. After a small silence, I ventured my most pressing question: "Do you blame me?"  
He paused before answering, picking his words carefully. "No... Not completely. Sleep... We'll talk properly tomorrow about it all."  
I nodded again, and closed my eyes, feeling the sting of the alcohol that I had consumed earlier. I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

“Have you got any idea what you’ve done?!” Amanda demanded as she strode into the kitchen, pulling us out of our vague daydreaming.  
"What do you mean?" Ben asked, looking up from his mug.  
"She could've gotten seriously hurt, or worse!"  
"Amanda -"  
"You idiots! You're supposed to be responsible adults!"  
"What's going on, Amanda?" I asked in a softer voice than the others were using.  
At this, she paused, taking a deep breath. "She was... We found her walking along a dark alleyway, surrounded by blokes who didn't look like they had kind intentions." She said, giving a lengthy pause to, presumably, let it sink in. "She was almost raped, maybe she could've been killed... It can't have been long after you let her out, because her dress was still almost pristine."  
Ben and I looked at her, unable to process the information. Her words rocked around my head, bouncing off the padded walls of my skull.  
"Is she okay?" Ben asked, placing his mug down with shaking hands.  
"Yes. She's on her way back with Martin in a cab. They won't be long." She shifted out into the hallway, and spoke loud enough for us to hear. "I think it would be best if you avoided Martin for a while... He might thump you otherwise..."  
We heard tyres pull into the small driveway outside the house, and footsteps that went up the stairs quickly and came back down. By the sound, I recognised them as Amanda's.  
The door opened quietly, and the two stepped in, and keys found their way into a bowl.  
We attempted to give her a small smile, which she returned, before being hustled up the stairs by Martin.

"Please tell them that I don't blame them." I asked Martin quietly just before he left to return to downstairs.  
He stopped in the doorway. "But they let you out..."  
"I know, but I asked them... Please, don't just blame them." I kept pleading, starting to sleepily undo the back of my dress.  
He hummed, before averting his eyes dutifully down the upstairs landing as I pulled on my sweatpants and hoodie that... Came out of my bag.  
Amanda. She must've put it up here earlier.  
"I'll talk to them."  
"Thank you." I said quietly, tucking myself into bed.

He turned to me as he heard the rustling, and wandered over slowly. "Just... Sleep tight tonight. I'll talk to them."  
I smiled up at him, glad that he was here, and he was listening to my wishes. "Alright. Good night."  
The lamp was switched off, and the door pulled to, with a sliver of light being able to pass through the gap. And, for the second time that day, I fell asleep.


	15. Forgiveness Will Be Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She forgives you... Be glad of that."
> 
>  
> 
> I am sooo sorry this is almost a year overdue.  
> Sixth form is far harder than I ever expected.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for sticking around, almost at the end!
> 
>  
> 
> And I'm sorry it's short.
> 
>  
> 
> M  
> XX
> 
> P.S, alternate endings. :)

As I walked into the kitchen, the air was still quite heavy with tension.  
“Evening.” I said, hoping that the answer back would be better than a noncommittal hum. I retrieve a glass of much-needed water, trying to settle the headache I could feel coming.  
“What’s she said?” Tom asked, his eyes trained on the floor.  
“She’s said that you aren’t truly to blame, and she accepts some of it herself.”  
Both of them looked up at me.  
“But it’s our fault.” Ben chimed in, a slight frown on his face.  
“True, but some of it is hers. She’s old enough to make her own decisions and understand what may happen when she goes out in the dark.”  
There was a silent acceptance of the argument with each one of them sitting and purely thinking.  
“She forgives you. Be glad of that.”  
I walked out, deciding to leave Tom and Ben to their thoughts, and hoping that I could talk to Amanda separately from the boys.

When Amanda had left after Martin, Ben and I sat in silence, mulling over the revelations of Little’s semi-message to us: ‘She forgives you’.  
“I might go to bed too.” I said quietly, finally moving from the position I had been frozen in for the past few minutes.  
“Yeah… Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”  
I finally looked at him, and saw someone who I had barely ever seen - the tired, haggard Ben, who had too much stress for one week, and desperately needs a good night’s sleep. That look is rare. Only after shooting a more extreme series of Sherlock, and after the more physical films I have truly seen the tired side of my friend.  
“You take the sofa bed. You need it more than I do.” I said softly.  
He nodded softly, tentatively agreeing to my offer.  
It was true. He’d had a much harder last couple of days than I had, and the emotional turmoil inside of him must’ve been exhausting, and I saw it as he got up, walking off into the living room.  
I cleaned out glasses and mugs away into the sink to give him a second to think and change.  
It also gave me a chance to think about how we were going to resolve the issue. It was pretty close to being resolved anyway, but the trust that we had before that night may never come back…  
I sighed. Ben would never ever fully trust us, but he would endeavour to trust all of us to as close of a degree as possible.  
I tiptoes up the stairs quietly, pulling a pen and a small piece of spate paper off the phone table with me and peeked into the spare room where Little was flat out asleep. I wandered in placing the paper onto her side table. I gently pressed a kiss to her forehead, tucking her in closely. She was, and still is, a friend to me, and I protected her fiercely in a semi-fatherly way. She’s so incredibly important, and she barely realises the depth at which we truly would defend her to. I crept back out of her room, and down to the living room, where I slept where she had slept, barely days before hand.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“She’s gone.” I said, with the others gathered in the kitchen.  
“What do you mean?” Tom asked, his confusion evident.  
“She’s gone… Little.” I reiterated, staring at her letter in slightlyy shock.  
They looked at me, each with a different expression on their faces, ranging from shock to guilt at this revelation.  
“She’s allowed to make her own decisions,” Amanda said quietly, keeping her cool head in this highly emotional moment. “She’s a grown up, and can look after herself. Trust her.”  
“I do, but… I worry.”  
Amanda weaved her way over to me, giving me a short hug. “We all will, but, as I say, she can make her own decisions.”  
I hugged her softly back. “I just hope she makes good ones.”  
“Of course she will - she’s Little.”


	16. Alternative One - Better Off With You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of the alternative endings....
> 
> I hope you liked the main story. I know it's taken a while, and I'm sorry for that.
> 
> Thank you again  
> Marnie  
> XX

As time went on, the group drifted.

It wasn't a purposeful, 'lets not see each other any more', but it was just a general drift of people not talking.

After leaving, I left to a friend's house, and he allowed me to stay for a while.  
"You know you can't hang about for any longer, right? I'm going to force you outside soon." Taron said to me, walking into the living room, where I was moping about in my baggy tracksuit set with a cup of tea and book.  
"I know. Just... Give me time. I haven't worked for ages, and I'm..." I paused, running out of words to describe my situation. I had explained to him what had happened, and he just hugged me, pulling me into his house.  
"You're worried about working, about running into them, aren't you?" He finished for me, perceiving my mood automatically from knowing me from the time that he mentored me at drama school.  
I hummed. "That spy role really wasn't a good decision for me to promote..." I complained softly and jokingly, which I gladly heard a chuckle in reply to.  
"Oh, shut up. You know you love me."  
I smiled, glad at the easiness between us - there wasn't any expectations with him, and he took me for all I was. "I do."  
He paused halfway through taking a sip of my tea after picking it up off of the coffee table. "Yeah?"  
"Yeah. I do. I'd be heart broken if anything happened to you." I answered honestly, avoiding his gaze slightly.  
He shifted in my perception, into my space, before gently pulling the book from my hands, placing it onto the table.  
"Wait, did you put a bookmark into there?" I complained softly, my eyes flicking from him to the book.  
"Shh." He urged softly, looking at me with light eyes.  
"But -"  
He leaned down by a few degrees, him completely filling my senses, his fingers under my chin to tilt it up slightly towards him. I swallowed, and he kissed me softly. He broke away after a heartbeat, before I chased him for another.  
As we stopped for a breath, our foreheads touched and closeness filled my being.  
"I... I think you're better off..." He breathed.  
"Yeah. I think I'm better off with you, too..."


	17. Alternative Two - Well, Does It Have To Be Said?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter, and final alternative ending.
> 
> I really do hope you enjoyed it all.
> 
> There are more works coming and being finished at some point this year, most likely at the end of the year when I finish my A Levels. Maybe I'll cowrite with my friend when I'm in Indiana, and sort out the 7/8 month RP we've been doing...
> 
> Thank you for reading  
> M  
> XX

After I had left, we didn't really talk much, any of us. Of course Ben and Tom had worked a lot, building their careers up, and had stayed good friends.

This, however, couldn't be said for me - I had lied low, going home for a while, spending time with my 'before-fame' friends, who had spent several nights with me just eating icecream and watching the MCU grow.  
I eventually decided to travel back into London, finding a small flat, and applying to several agencies, finally getting into Hamilton Hodell.

I was glad that they had agreed to take me on - I had a small but full list of work I had completed, but as I hadn't been active for a while, I thought no one would be interested in taking me on.  
In other words, I was a liability.

Anyway, a few weeks passed and I found myself in Christian Hodell's office talking about options of how to boost my career, proposing some work over at Marvel on Agent Carter.  
I glanced up at the window that was one side of his office and saw a familiar face looking back at me, a slow grin growing on his face as he realised who I was.  
I smiled back politely, not sure of how to handle the situation.  
Tom lightly knocked on the door, his face peeking in through the door window.  
"Come in." Christian said, not seeing who it was.  
The door opened and Tom's face appeared. "I'm sorry... I have to say hi..."  
I smiled slightly wider, getting up and hugging him. "Hi Tom..."  
"Hey darling..." He replied softly as I felt his large hands on my back. "You okay?"  
"Yeah... You?"  
"I'm good... Preparing for more work, you know me..." Tom said with a small laugh.  
I nodded, taking a deep breath of the aftershave that I had sought after while upset a couple of times. I felt his hand rub my back gently and him take a deep breath.  
"Call me, okay?" Tom asked softly.  
"I will..." I smiled softly, pulling back. "We'll talk soon."  
"See you soon, darling." He said, kissing my forehead softly before disappearing.  
I smiled at his back, attempting to refocus on my meeting again.

I met Tom in a coffee shop not far from my flat and he told me his feelings for me after our second cup of tea.  
"I always have... And I can't hold it any longer." He said softly before there was a long pause. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that. God, I'm such an idiot... Do you... Still feel the same?"  
I took a deep breath, looking into his eyes. "Well, does it need to be said?"

A year after we were engaged with a date set for our wedding to be in the summer and talk of a family to follow soon after.

I came back in contact with everyone else too, glad to find Martin and Amanda well and Benedict with Sophie, starting their own family quickly.

It was nice to find my place again, among friends who had always cared for me.


End file.
